The present invention relates generally to the field of video signal processing, and more particularly to video signal processing techniques for use in camera-based systems.
As is well known, existing video conferencing systems can be configured to provide two-way video and audio communication between multiple sites. Such systems may allow continuous video communication between the sites, an arrangement that is referred to as a xe2x80x9cvideo presencexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clive videoxe2x80x9d mode. A problem with this type of arrangement is that the uninterrupted presentation of live video from a given one of the sites to one or more of the other sites can be considered invasive to those present at the given site. The problem is particularly apparent in applications in which the given site corresponds to the home or office of a particular individual, as opposed to a conference room or other facility specifically designed for video conferences. In such home or office applications, privacy concerns may preclude the use of video presence.
The above-noted privacy concerns are addressed to a certain extent in conventional video conferencing systems that may be configured to utilize an approach referred to as xe2x80x9crepresentative presence.xe2x80x9d Representative presence generally allows users participating in a video conference or other similar arrangement to be represented in a particular manner in a video signal displayed to remote participants. Each of the users may be provided with a certain amount of control over the manner in which they are represented in the displayed signal.
An example of the conventional use of representative presence in a video conferencing application is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,306, entitled xe2x80x9cAnimated Electronic Meeting Placexe2x80x9d and issued Sep. 13, 1994 to Tohei Nitta. In this example, a network-based animated electronic meeting place includes a terminal for each participant on the network and local prestored animation graphics, with simulated participants in the form of animated characters or dolls being driven through sensing of each of the participants at their respective work stations, including their position, posture, gestures, audio content and optionally that persona which each individual wishes to be displayed at the animated electronic meeting place. A given user can thus choose how he or she represents himself or herself on the screen through the use of a persona or character control.
Although representative presence modes and live video modes have been implemented independently in the above-noted conventional systems, these systems fail to provide adequate techniques for switching between a representative presence mode and a live video mode within a given system.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus for automatic or semi-automatic switching between a representative presence mode and one or more other modes, such as a live video mode, in a video conferencing system or other camera-based system. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a camera-based system includes a number of sites, each having a camera associated therewith. A processing system processes a video signal received from a camera at a given one of the sites, and provides controlled switching between a representative presence mode and at least one other mode for presentation, at one or more of the sites remote from the given site, of corresponding output video associated with the given site. The processing system utilizes information derived from the video signal generated by the camera to control the switching between the representative presence mode and the one or more other modes. The representative presence mode may be established as a default mode for presentation, at the one or more remote sites, of output video associated with the given site.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the processing system may process the video signal generated by the camera to identify a user of the system. The processing system then retrieves a corresponding user profile, and controls the switching between the modes in accordance with information in the retrieved user profile. In other embodiments, the processing system may identify the user at least in part through the utilization of speech recognition techniques.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the processing system at the given site may determine at least one characteristic of the output video presented to the one or more remote sites in the representative presence mode at least in part based on information in the retrieved user profile.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the processing system at the given site may be configured to provide an indication to a user at the given site regarding whether presentation of video associated with the given site at the one or more remote sites is in accordance with the representative presence mode or one of the other modes.
Advantageously, the present invention permits efficient and accurate switching between a representative presence mode and a live video mode in a video conferencing system or other camera-based system application. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an illustrative embodiment of a camera-based system that incorporates switching between a representative presence mode and a live video mode in accordance with the invention.
FIG. 2 is a flow diagram illustrating a switching operation that may be implemented in the camera-based system of FIG. 1 in accordance with the invention.
FIG. 3 shows an example of a display suitable for use in conjunction with the present invention.